1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a co-axial plug-in-insertion connector which has a center conductor part, an outer conductor part, and an insulating part made of a dielectric material which holds the center conductor part co-axial to the outer conductor part, a coding housing being provided in which the outer conductor part and the center conductor part are arranged, the co-axial plug-in-insertion connector having an insertion end for connection to a complementary co-axial plug-in-insertion connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from US 2003/0176104 A1 is a co-axial plug-in-insertion connector which has a housing of plastics material and which complies with what is called the FAKRA (Fachkreis Automobiltechnik) standardization scheme for SMB (Subminiature Version B connections. What is provided in this case is a housing of plastics material which holds and protects the plug-in-insertion connector and pre-positions it for the process of connecting it to another plug-in-insertion connector having a housing of plastics material. The housing has in addition mechanical coding means so that only housings which fit together can be inserted in one another.
Housings of plastics material of this kind for co-axial plug-in-insertion connectors, which are also referred to as FAKRA housings, are used in the automotive industry for data transmission cables. These data transmission cables are usually co-axial cables, or similar cables based on an electrical conductor. The physical dimensions of such FAKRA housings in the interface region, i.e. in an axial portion of the housing which co-operates with a complementary connector to make a mechanical connection between the two housings of plastics material, are laid down in DIN standard 72594-1 in the version of October 2004. The part of the above DIN standard 72594-1 which is entitled “Straβenfahrzeuge—50-Ohm-Hochfrequenz-Schnittstelle (50-Ω-HFSSt)—Teil 1: Maβe and elektrische Anforderungen” [Road vehicles—50 ohm radio-frequency interface (50Ω RFI)—Part 1: Dimensions and electrical requirements] specifies the connectors and couplers for an interface having an impedance of 50 ohms for radio-frequency applications (a 50Ω radio-frequency interface) in road vehicles and thus provides an assurance of communication to and from the motor vehicle. It lays down dimensional and electrical requirements and properties and ensures that these are compatible. All well known carmakers follow this standard in their production. The content of the standard is specified by the Normenausschuss Kraftfahrzeuge (FAKRA) [Standards Committee for Motor Vehicles].
The Standards Committee for Motor Vehicles (FAKRA) at the German Institute for Standardization represents regional, national and international standardization interests in the field of motor vehicles. The terms of reference of FAKRA comprise the drawing up of all standards relating to compatibility, interchangeability and safety for road vehicles to DIN 70010 (except for agricultural tractors), regardless of whether these road vehicles are fitted with internal combustion engines, electric motors or hybrid drives. FAKRA also draws up standards for the bodies of such road vehicles (except for municipal service vehicles, fire brigade vehicles and ambulances). It is responsible in addition for the standardization of all the equipment fitted to the above-mentioned vehicles and bodies and for the standardization of freight containers (ISO containers). Standardization promotes rationalization and quality assurance in motor vehicle design and construction and the environment-friendliness of the motor vehicle. It also makes a contribution to increasing vehicle safety and the safety of transport, in line with the current state of the art and science, to the benefit of manufacturers and consumers.